The Writer and the Escort
by RozzyOnTheRocks
Summary: [Co-Written by: Jaylonni Love] She is an aspiring writer, dreaming of perfection. He is a male escort, who dreams of honor. While chasing their dreams, their lives suddenly become entangled. But is it for the better or for complete worst.
1. Chapter 1

The Writer and the Escort

Chapter 1: Stupid Miroku.

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat. To her, this was painful, one hundred and fifty percent painful. This book had to be perfect. Everything she had was riding on this it. Unfortunately, for the longest time she has been stuck on one chapter.

'_It's only one measly, little chapter. Okay, sure it is probably the most important part of my entire book!' _she scolded herself. _'But everything else fell into place almost flawlessly. Why this chapter?' _

She was hoping Miroku could help with her unfortunate problem. Intensely, she watched as his eyes moved from left to right in a rhythmic motion. As he read through her sixth revision of that cursed chapter, she was falling apart mentally. To keep from shaking, she twisted her lanyard in her hands.

Miroku neatly restacked the papers in order. She could tell by the way he didn't look at her that he didn't like it. So many times Rin had seen him like that. He took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth; however nothing seemed to come out.

Groaning, she doubled over, letting her head fall in between her knees. "It's that bad?"

"Rin, it's not that it's bad…" he started.

"Remember… you promised to be honest." she looked up at him.

Miroku crossed his arms. "Alright, it's awful. Pretty sure, it's worst then the last one you wrote."

He heard her groan again. "That's fantastic."

Miroku gave her a kind smile. "The rest of it is excellent. Young adult is booming currently, and I can see you having a future in that. Perhaps, you should lower their age and drop the sex-"

"Write that crap? No," she interrupted him, "It's suppose to be a romance novel. An erotica! Miroku, it's supposed to be about a demon having an affair with a human. How can I write a book based on an affair and not have the sex in it?"

"Just briefly mention it. No detail."

"You will not get me to change my mind," she told him, point blank.

"I didn't think I could." He smiled.

"Okay," she dragged out. "How can I improve the scene?"

"Rin, I'm not sure."

She leaned toward him, sitting on the edge of her seat. "Come on! You are the biggest erotica writer Japan has! You chuck out two romance novels a year, full of sex. If anyone can help me fix my one sex scene it's you."

He grinned. She knew all she had to do was inflated his already big head, then she could easily get something out of him. "Alright, but you won't like it."

"Trust me, whatever it is I need it!" she practically begged him.

Miroku arose from his seat and moved to where he kept his alcohol. Ever since his little girl's found the cabinet, he kept it under lock and key. As he poured a drink, he said, "I had a professor that said the greatest writers draw on their own experiences to fuel their stories."

"Okay…" She bit her lip. _'Fuel? I'm trying to write not start a campfire!' _

He took a drink, "They could draw on their emotions, feelings, et cetera, et cetera."

"So you think I should draw on my experiences?" She blinked, obviously missing what he was trying to convey. "I already do that."

He laughed. "You are one of the smartest people I know, and one of the most _innocent._" Miroku drank the last of his glass. "Rin, your sex scenes suck because you personally do not know what it's like!"

Her face instantly warmed up, "What?"

"It's like a samurai wielding bread as a sword. Pointless. You have no idea how it feels to have a guy's big, throbbing-"

"Miroku!" She jumped out of her seat, not wanting to hear more.

"My point is you need to get laid! Have that cherry of yours popped." He grinned.

She shook her head furiously "Oh no… no no no no!"

"Come on Rin. You'll be, what, twenty soon? It's about time you gave it up. Get some experience." He gave her a tooth filled smile. "Go get some big co-"

"Miroku!" she yelled through her teeth, causing him to laugh.

"Oh! And I know the perfect guy!" He jumped over to his desk.

"Miroku!" she whispered, disgusted. "I am not sleeping with you! You're married." She pointed in the direction she knew his wife to be.

He didn't even move to look at her, "Don't flatter yourself, hun, I love my dear Sango. And you're too short." He pulled out a business card and scribbled on it. "Though, I could always spin you." He extended it her way. "He's a friend of mine."

"No! I am not going to… make love to some stranger!"

"Make love? Oh, how cute!" He sat back into his oversized chair. "Sex is sex. You connect it to love, and then you get rubbish when you write."

She stomped her foot. _'Great was I in kindergarten again?' _Rin shook her head. "Miroku, I'm serious. No friend, no experience, no sex! Period."

"Alright. Alright," he chuckled, then papered clipped the card to her chapter. "Rin, dear, it's your call. You can gain some experience or write what you have dubbed as crap."

As soon as he offered her the chapter, she snatched it away from him. "Bye, Miroku. Thanks, I guess."

* * *

She walked down the hall stuffing the chapter in her over sized book bag. That man knew how to get under her skin. She was a virgin because she wanted to be. It was something she always valued about herself.

"Aiko! Stop pulling your sister's hair!" she heard Sango yell as she entered the kitchen, she was bouncing an infant in her arms trying to get him to stop crying.

"I see Aiko's being a pain, again," she laughed, reaching for the baby.

"Oh you have no idea." She gratefully handed him to her. "I'll be right back."

Rin laughed again and Sango ran out of the room yelling at her twins. "Aiko! Aika is not a toy, she's your sister! Leave her alone."

"Haruki, hush now. Be a good little boy." She cooed, looking down at the boy. _'Funny how even the sanest person can reduce themselves to speak idiotically to a baby. Baby talk if you will.'_

"Oi! Rinny," she heard someone call out. "You look weird holding a baby!"

"Ha ha, Kohaku." She looked over at him. "Oh geez! You cut your hair off!"

He ran his fingers through his new locks. "You noticed, huh?"

"Hard not to notice such an ugly hair-do." The baby finally ceased crying.

"Hey now! Don't talk to me about hair, Miss Side-Bow," he laughed, throwing his book bag on to the counter. "That went out in the eighties."

"Last I heard, the eighties were coming back." She made faces at the baby.

He gave a half hearted laugh, as he started to dismantle his belt. "Shows what you know about fashion."

She watched as he placed item after item on the kitchen counter. "Is it heavy?"

He shrugged. "Eh. Not really." He removed the gun from its holster. "This is what weighs it down the most."

"Kohaku! Is that you?" Sango yelled.

"You should probably go save her from thing one and thing two," Rin laughed.

Minutes after he left, she reentered the kitchen. "God has to hate me for giving be those two!" she muttered as she adjusted her shirt and hair.

"Well at least you have this little angel," she said, with more of the baby talk.

She took him from her arms. "This little angel has been teething." Sango looked at Rin, "So what did he think?"

Rin groaned. "It's horrible, like always."

"Well you can always try again," Sango sighed.

"I guess." Rin leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed. "You know, your husband's a pervert!"

"Really? Miroku! A pervert?" Sango was a master at sarcasm.

Laughing, Rin took a seat on one of the bar stools before grabbing Kohaku's handcuffs and playing with them. "He thinks I need to lose my virginity to write better."

"Well…" She placed Haruki in some sort of baby contraption. The bouncer was strong enough to support that fat little baby.

"Not you too!" She slammed her head down on the counter.

She found a seat beside Rin. "Well, you are a romance writer. It'd be like me being a cop and refusing to touch a gun. Sure, I could get by without one. I could use a teaser or a baton, but one day I'm going to have to face the fact that I need a gun."

Taking in a deep breath, Rin looked at her. "It's different. Sex wasn't something I just wanted to hand out. I want it to be special."

Sango smile. "No one ever said to hand it out- Oh Miroku did, didn't he?"

She nodded.

Rolling her eyes, Sango continued. "Maybe you need to start dating, put this novel off until you have that someone special."

She sighed, "I didn't want to date until I had my novel published."

"You'll be running in circle if you don't compromise something."

Rin continued to fiddle with the handcuffs as Haruki began crying again. She hardly noticed when Sango left the room. Pressing her lips together, she thought about what they were saying.

'_Are they right? Do I need to do this to write better?' _she asked herself.

"Those aren't toys." Kohaku said, pulling the fridge open.

"Like you ever use them." I partially glared at him.

He laughed. "I don't know whether you are insulting my ability as a cop or my sex life."

She froze. "You use these during sex?"

"Nothing wrong with a little light bondage play." He grinned. "Besides the ones from the store break too easily."

"Ew!" she dropped them. "I need hand sanitizer!"

He started laughing before taking them.

"You're as bad as your brother-in-law!" she snapped at him.

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Speaking of that dummy, I overheard you and Sango."

"What? You think I should lose it, too?" She plopped her head onto her hand with a sigh.

"No. I think you need to lose it when you feel it's the right time," he said, exactly what his friend needed to hear.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Sex won't make you a better writer," he added.

"Miroku seems to think so," she said.

"Hmm…" He took a drink of his favorite grape pop. "Ever try watching porn?" he asked, ruining the sweet moment.

* * *

Miroku swallowed the last of his scotch before pressing send. He leaned back in his chair as he listened to the phone ring.

"Make this quick. I am with a client." the person on the other end greeted him.

"Well hello to you too." Miroku laughed.

"I said make it quick," the voice warned.

Miroku knew the guy would hang up if he didn't get to the point. "As I remember it, you owe me a favor."

There was a long pause, before the man spoke. "And that would be?"

"Before I say it. You must understand, you can't refuse. The information I know on you will spontaneously surface if you do." Miroku crossed his legs knowing he had him.

"This sounds more like blackmail, then a favor."

"Call it what you wish. You have no choice." Miroku said.

"What is it you want?"

"I have a new client for you. She's a virgin." He poured more scotch in the glass.

Miroku listened as the noise on the other end began to quiet down. Perhaps he was going somewhere alone. "Sex isn't free."

"It will be this time." Miroku knew how to reel him in. "But hey. I'll do you a favor. She's trying to gain experience for her novel. You'll help her better it and I'll pay your full price. However this offer will expire."

"Hn. How long do I have?"

"Three months seems fair." He swallowed more of his drink.

"She's a virgin?"

"Yes," Miroku grinned.

"Then make it six months." His friend said. "Oh, and I don't do virgins, so the price is doubled."

Miroku chuckled. "Alright. You do this in six months and I'll pay your original price. But you do it in three and I'll double it. You are not the only one that can play hard ball."

"There is something else, isn't there? Something I won't like."

"Of course," Miroku grinned. "But remember you have no choice." He didn't wait for a reply. "She's human."

* * *

He hung up the phone, his golden eyes glared at it. How dare that imbecile force a human onto him! Miroku was going to pay for this. He instantly composed himself when he heard the clicking of heels coming his way.

"Mm." He heard the demoness purr. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

He felt her nails lightly run along his neck. "Kagura, I excused myself. You had no reason to look for me."

"I was curious what was more important than me." Her lips leaned forward and touched his.

"A new client." He was honest with her.

She made a sound of disgust. "Our agreement was that you wouldn't do any business while you're with me!" Kagura stepped away from him. "I have the right mind not to pay you tonight."

His demeanor quickly changed. "Now why would you do a thing like that, love?" He wrapped his arms around her as he changed his persona. He began playing the part of the loving boyfriend. The part she paid him to play.

* * *

'_I hate money!' _Rin screamed in her head. _'It's disgusting. You never know where it has been. In a wallet? Someone's germy hand? Or maybe a strippers thong!' _She furiously scrubbed her hand with sanitizer. She literally hated being a cashier.

"Rinny," Kagome called out in her peppy voice.

Sometimes her peppiness was a little too much for Rin to handle. "Yeah?"

"Can you close?" She put her hands up like she was praying, "Inuyasha's taking me out tonight. It's our anniversary!"

Rin smiled at her. "Of course, Monday nights are slow anyhow."

She squealed, "Thank you!"

"How long have you been together?" Rin asked.

Kagome stopped to think. "Since high school. My first year, so like six or seven years." She waved her hand. "But what matters is we've been married for a year!"

Rin leaned against the counter smiling. "Did you two, ya know, before you were married?"

She blushed, "Did we… what? Have sex?"

"Yeah." Rin murmured. Maybe this was too embarrassing to talk about?

"Yeah, we did." Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "It was before we started dating officially."

"Huh?" Rin didn't know Kagome in high school that well. She only knew of her through Kohaku. It wasn't until college they became friends. _'I never pegged her as a hook up kind of girl.' _

"Well, we dated without saying it. We were always on and off and on and off. Over and over again. He was all hung up on my cousin, Kikyo." Her voice was slightly bitter. "One day after a fight, it just happened, angrily. Everything changed after that. He was closer to me and he completely ignored her."

"Sex changed that much?"

"Yeah I guess," she shrugged. "And when you're dating Inuyasha it's not a bad weapon." Kagome winked.

Rin laughed.

"Are you and Kohaku-" she drifted off just as Rin glared at her.

"We're just friends." Rin shouted. _'If I told you once, I've told you a hundred times… Geez people! Kohaku is just my pal._' She rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering."

She smiled, "I still say you two would be so cute together!"

"Kagome!" Rin groaned. This conversation was on the top of Rin's complaint list. Next to her chapter and rent money.

"To bad Inuyasha doesn't have a brother! I'd totally try to hook you up." Kagome was always trying to get Rin to go out with guys.

'_Seriously, you just need to put her in a pink tutu and fairy wings, give her a bow and arrow, then let her aim it at my ass and you have Cupid!' _Rin thought glaring at Kagome.

Rin took a deep breath. Being single wasn't a thing to be proud of. In fact she hadn't even kissed a guy before. As embarrassing as that was for her to admit, it was true.

"Sota's single!" Kagome apparently wasn't going to drop this.

"He is not. He just told you and your mom that so you would stop bugging him about it." Rin told her quickly, finding an easy scapegoat. _'Sorry I threw you under the bus Sota! But it had to be done.'_

"What?" she yelled, ignoring the customer that walked in. It just happened to be her one and only husband. "Why that little-"

"Whoa, who's got your panties in a bunch now?" Inuyasha said behind her, causing the prep to jump a mile high.

"She just found out Sota has a girlfriend." Rin told him.

"Oh," he placed his hands behind his head. "So the pipsqueak isn't gay."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him, obviously protective about her brother.

"What? I was worried about that punk." He was just messing with her now.

"So, Happy Anniversary." Rin changed the subject before the topic circled back to her and Kohaku.

"Keh! Whatever." He looked away from them.

Rin grinned, ceasing the opportunity to tease him. "What, you didn't bring her flowers?"

Kagome looked down at his hand, "Oh you didn't…"

"They are in the car!" he said through his teeth. "Come on!"

Rin started laughing as he stormed out, embarrassed.

* * *

It was close to closing time. Ten more minutes and Rin got to close her drawer then go home. Working in a bookstore never conjured up many customers. Since Kagome left only one costumer came in, and she didn't even buy a book.

The past few hours, Rin kept going over her chapter. Again and again. Trying to improve it. But nothing seemed to work. She tried going about it in a different angle. It just kept getting worst. Rin was becoming more and more frustrated.

She eyed the business card. It was plain white, in the front is had silver writing that said _Seven_. While on the back was a silver phone number. In blue ink was scribbled _'He's really great! He'll be expecting your call.' _in Miroku's handwriting.

'_Stupid Miroku! Why the hell would some guy be expecting me to call?' _she thought._ 'Did Miroku tell him he'd be getting sex? Ugh!' _She let her head hit the counter.

Rin took out her iPhone and did a quick search for the company Seven. Nothing. Then she did a reverse search on the phone number. And surprise, surprise. Nothing. It's like this Seven didn't even exist.

Taking in a deep breath, she dialed the number. Her palms were sweating. Her heart began pounding in her chest.

After the fifth ring, someone answered. "Hello," the voice was deep, husky even.

Quickly, she pulled the phone away and hung up. "Oh man! What the hell was I thinking? This isn't like me. Not one bit." She covered her face with her hands, practically hyperventilating. "That voice was the definition of sexy. Who did it belong to? Fabio?"

She jumped out of her skin when her phone began going off. Snatching it up, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Rin." The sexy voice was back!

She couldn't speak. _'He actually called me back?'_

"Miroku said you'd be shy, but I didn't think you would actually hang up on me." His voice was positively perfect.

"I- ah…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. '_Damn you Miroku. What the hell am I suppose to say?'_

"I find the phone so impersonal," he continued, "How about coffee, tomorrow?"

"Okay…" She said meekly. _'He's so… frank.'_

"How does ten sound?"

"Sounds… early." Talk about being in a daze. "I mean- That's perfect."

'_Really Rin? You don't even know the guy! But you are going to meet him for coffee? Fantastic. That's a great way to get killed. He's probably part of some horrible murder spree. Miroku reels them in, poor innocent girls. And this guy devours them. I wouldn't put it pass Miroku. Having a cop for a wife is a little too perfect.' _Her mind was going a hundred miles per hour. _'I'm going to be murder and my kidneys sold on eBay.'_

"Good, I'll see you then-"

"What's your name?" She said all too quickly, cutting him off.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

_-A Note from Roz-_

_Heeeey! I hope you like this story! It is fully dedicated to my friends over at the live journal community Little White Doves: Sesshomaru and Rin Sanctuary. :D you guys are great._

_Please review!_

_LLAP_

_Roz_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wild Nights

'_Nights where I have to close, just drag on and on!' _Rin found herself thinking.

It was only nine o'clock and she was ready to pass out. Exhausted, she threw her stuff on the floor. To her the couch looked tempting, but she knew she had stuff to do. If Rin didn't get everything ready tonight, she would be all thrown off tomorrow. Seems she can not function without planning her days out in advance.

Yawning, she went to her room. Turning on the light, she tried to figure out what exactly should she wear should wear tomorrow. Sliding her closet door open, she began going through the hoard of clothes. Until something caught she eye.

Sitting on her chair was a red dress. Groaning, she remembered that she had plans for tonight. She stripped out of her clothes before putting on the skin tight dress. It just barely went past her butt.

'_Seriously, if this was any shorter it would be a shirt. Then again, to be a shirt it would need sleeves, straps, or something in that area. It was merely a tube.' _she complained. _'This has Kohaku all over it.'_

"Hot!" Speak of the devil.

"Hot? Really? This belongs on a prostitute!" she glared at him as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

"We are going clubbing! That's the point." He laughed.

"Why am I doing this again?" she whined.

"Because, it's a new club! You always try new clubs with me. It's tradition." He looked her up and down. "I don't see why you hide that figure on a daily bases. " he paced up behind her. "If I had rockin' child bearing hips like these," he placed his hands on them, "I'd be a stripper and show them off to the world!"

She wiggled out of his grasp. "I'm not trying to advertise myself!" she snapped before putting on some dark eyeliner. "There am I trashy enough?"

"Nope. Fake lashes and mascara, please." He pulled them out of her makeup bag.

She groaned. "I hate you. With a fury, burning, unadulterated passion."

"Speaking of unadulterated," He placed himself on her bed, "Even in that dress you reek of virgin."

'_Again with the virgin talk.' _Her eyes instantly rolled. "Lets go."

"You are forgetting something."

"What?" she whined. "What to I possibly have to do now?" He pointed down to her feet. She was still wearing the black flats that she had on from work. "You have me in a skin tight dress, I am not wearing heels."

Kohaku didn't say a word he just marched over to her closet and grabbed a pair of black platforms from her closet. He placed them in her hands, "Wear them or else."

"Or else what?" she glared at him knowing he had nothing on her.

"Or else I'm going to glue a sign to your back that says 'I'm a virgin' and drop you off in the red light district." He smirked.

"Fine…" She gave in. _'Why couldn't I say no to him?'_

* * *

'_Come on! I was practically naked and I can tell you that I am freezing.' _She was glaring holes into Kohaku as they waited in line. He brushed her glare off, obviously not intimidated by the small girl. He just kept talking. As he jabbered on she was trying to ignore the looks that people were giving her.

Rin started tuning him out, she couldn't help but think about tomorrow. She debated canceling, but there was that nagging voice inside her head that wouldn't let her. And you know what? It sounded an awful lot like Miroku.

As they got closer to the door, "Kohaku?"

"Huh?" She apparently pulled him from a conversation with some random person in line. He leaned towards her so he could hear her.

"Do you think it's sad that I'm a virgin?" She asked him.

He raised an eye brow at her. "Geez. This again?" Kohaku rubbed the back of his head. "No, it's your prerogative."

She sighed. "Well, with Miroku's suggestion and all I've been thinking."

"Rin, that's coming from the guy who told me that I would be a better cop if I had sex." He shook his head. "At least your's makes since."

"He's so…"

"Stupid?" He suggested. "Sometimes I don't know what my sister see's in him."

"Yeah," she laughed. "But I can't help to think he's right."

"You know after you left he spoke with me."

"What about?" She asked him.

Kohaku took in a deep breath, "Well, Miroku randomly suggested that I sleep with you. He was like 'You two are such good friends. Kohaku, you'd be doing her a favor.'"

"He never stops does he." She sighed while they continued ahead. "Everyone thinks we need to just get married."

"Eww… marry you?" He pushed her slightly. "No, trust me leaving with them means every day I hear about you. Rin is this and Rin is that. It never stops."

"I don't get why they are so pushy about it." she said as they moved up in the line.

"Well…" he bit his lip. "Alright. I guess it's time I told you."

Her eye brow arched up at him.

"I'm sort of completely in love with you." his face was so serious.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed, "I love you, I have since we were kids playing on the play ground." he grabbed her hands. "They know, that's why they go on and on about it."

She blinked at him, then rolled her eyes. "I do not believe that for one moment."

"Uh! Why not? I was convincing!" He crossed his arms like a child.

"Come on, I don't even believe that." Some random guy in line piped in smiling at Kohaku.

"See! Rin is always right." she laughed, " Besides, Kohaku, we are standing in line to go to the opening of a gay bar." She said clearly. "I have been helping you hide this second life of yours for years now. That pretty much veto's your statement."

He laughed. "Yeah- Did I ever mention how grateful I am for that by the way."

"Just about everyday. Soon I'm going to start black mailing you." She grinned at him. "Just tell them already."

"I will, just not anytime in the next few years." he said quickly. "Maybe after I get married. Or maybe after the first kid."

She rolled my eyes. "Or maybe after the next nuclear war. When the giant bees raise up and they are being controlled by the evil spider in order to attack all the human beings! And as your last dying words you'll tell them that you are gay."

"Sounds about right." He grinned.

They moved up in the line some more. "So who's reaction are you more scared of?"

"Well it was my dad. But after that guy shot him and he died, I pretty much figured my news wouldn't be that bad. Then my sister is a lot like him, though I don't know her opinion about this lifestyle. There's the guys at work, ya know cops have to be all manly. Miroku would probably drag me to different strip clubs trying to de-gay me; 'cause according to him, vag is just so amazing but I strongly disagree with that. Then Inuyasha would out me every where I go, calling gay boy and such." He said quickly before he paused. "Lets just call it equal among everyone."

Rin laughed. "Gay-boy? Ha! We could be superhereos. The Virgin and her sidekick Gay-Boy!"

"Sidekick? Rin you have to be at least this tall," he placed his hand over her head, "to have a sidekick."

"Ouch. Knocking on my height!" She nudged him.

"Oh," he grabbed her arm. "The bouncer! He chooses who goes in."

The big brawly guy walked down the line. He stopped in front of us and let the guys Kohaku was talking with earlier through. He grabbed my hand and started to follow them.

"Whoa." The bouncer stopped us. "Not you and the _lady_."

'_Did he just insult me by using the word lady?' _Rin asked herself, her brow twitching slightly.

"And why not?" Kohaku asked.

"I was told not to let girl's in on the opening. Just doing my job." He told Kohaku about to walk away.

"Seriously? Even in a place like this my friend is discriminated against!" He said loud so people around them can hear. He looked at her. "I told you, you should have never gotten that surgery Rin."

"Surgery?" The bouncer and Rin said at the same time.

"Her reassignment surgery, as if you couldn't tell." Kohaku made a sound of disgust. "The one place we thought would accept her."

All eyes fell on Rin. The hoard of gay men was checking her out, most of them whispering questions. "Kohaku!"

"You are trying to tell me, that this girl used to be a man?" the big bouncer blinked.

"Like you didn't know?" He rolled his eyes. "The doctor didn't do that good of a job and quite frankly, it's a mess down there. I was trying to cheer her up about her butch job. But apparently that's not going to happen tonight because some big bad bouncer won't let us through. How dare you sir."

The bouncer was rendered speechless. In fact, Rin was rendered speechless. What in the world was going on in that head of his?

"I'm so sorry." He stared at her. "I thought for sure you were a girl. You must have an amazing doctor." And just like that the bouncer let us through.

"You better be sorry." Kohaku to him as he grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her past him.

Once they got inside, she glared at him. "Kohaku, if you tell another person I used to be a man I'll cut you."

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the apartment, turning on the lights as he loosened his tie. The boxes piled up around his apartment made him sigh. He hated how the place look but was to busy to change a single thing since he moved in last year. Putting his mail on the counter, he began sorting his bills. The majority of which were hospital bills.

After his sorting was finished, he grabbed a pen from one of his draws. He walked up to his calendar, and elegantly wrote her name on all his free days. Rin was written his calendar for the next three months, along side other females name.

The only human.

He scuffed at that fact. Never once had Sesshomaru lowered himself to be with a human. Yet now he was going to. Why? Because of that pathetic human and his threats.

* * *

Her alarm clock started blaring, the annoying thing. Slowly, she sat up before dragging herself out of her bedroom. Before she could even shut her door she spotted him. There on one of her bar stools sat Kohaku, he was hunched over the counter holding his head. Last night, She had turned around and the loser was gone. She had to walk home dressed in the- er- raunchy outfit.

Gripping her door knob, she slammed it as hard as she could. Then as he cringed she yelled, "Hey. Kohaku! What's up, man?"

He gripped his head, before shushing her. "Whispers, Rin!"

She rolled her eyes, knowing how bad the hang over was hurting him. She stepped into the kitchen quietly. Instantly, she retrieved him some pills and water.

"So, what happened to you last night?" he asked, happily taking the pills.

She glared at him. "You left me at the club."

"Oh… Right." He throw the pills in his mouth.

She kept up her glare waiting for him to explain.

He chuckled, before cringing at his own voice. "I ended up running into an old friend. I kinda went back to his place last night."

She sighed. "I should have know you left me for a guy."

He grinned.

"So, do you work today?" she question him pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"No. I wouldn't have drank the club dry if I did." he told her.

"It's eight in the morning. You sleep in on your day's off. Even when you are at someone's house." She raised a brow at him breaking his habit.

"Yeah… I couldn't stay there." He dragged out.

"Why not?" She knew she'd regret the answer.

He gave a quiet, nervous laugh. "Well, his wife came home early."

"Kohaku!" She scolded him.

"Hey, it's not like I knew!"

Rin knew better then to believe that. "You called him your old friend."

"Yeah… That's because I've been with him before." he looked like a little kid who was about to get in trouble.

"How long have you know about is wife?"

"Since the first time."

"And how may time's have you been with him since?"

"Just one or two or seven times."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Ya know you are such a whore."

He nodded with a huge smirk on his face.

"It's the shy one's you need to worry about." she teased him.

"Exactly! That's why I do believe you will be a sex fiend with you have yours cherry popped." He grinned.

Her face became burnt read. "Kohaku!"

He laughed at her response. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Oh…" she took a drink of her orange juice, buying time. "Nothing much really. I'm meeting a friend for breakfast." She prayed he wouldn't ask questions.

"Sounds dull." He laughed. "I'm going to crash on your bed."

She laughed nervously as she watched him retire to her room.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at one of the café's table in the corner. He watched each woman walk by the store, wondering which girl she was. Was she short or tall? Plump or skinny? Would he find her appealing? Question after question filled his head as he waited for her. For some annoying reason he found himself actually interested in the girl.

His fingers lightly tapped on the table as he waited. She was late by a good twenty minutes. If she was a normal client he would have got up and left after one measly minute. But now he was forced to wait because of this deal.

Then, suddenly, a girl walked into the café. Her long black hair was braided over her shoulder. Her modest dress was covered with a sweater. He found it interesting that such a short being chose not to extend her height with heels, but instead wore flats that matched her blue dress.

Sesshomaru was for sure it was her. The way she bit her plump lip showed how nervous she was. The awkward way she shifted, as her eyes looked around the room made his lip curl up ever so slightly. He liked the effect he was already having over her.

After letting out a puff of air she sat at one of the empty tables. It was his cue to introduce himself. As he approached her, the humans scent filled his nostrils causing him to stop. All the other girls he courted covered there scents with fake perfumes, but this girl kept her natural scent. Something Sesshomaru for one actually found appealing.

He pushed past her scent and gently placed his coffee on her table, "Rin, I presume?"

She jumped, looking up at him. "Yes." she stood up quickly and bow. "Are you Sesshomaru?"

"Of course." He gripped the back of her seat, "Please sit Rin."

She nodded, "Thank you." She then squirmed a bit when Sesshomaru sat next to her.

* * *

_-A Note From Roz- _

_Alright guys here's some amazing news! Jaylonni Love is now co writing this story with me. :) She is fantastic and quite frankly if you haven't read her fics then you should! _

_She wanted to personally say 'Hello' to all of you :) _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kohaku's personality is loosely based off my friend. And the events off our adventures together. LOL _

_Please review! _

_LLAP_

_From both of us! _

_Jay and Roz_


End file.
